


My hero (Good Omens/Hercule)

by La_Rainette_verte



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hercules (1997)
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crossover, Crowley is meg, Developing Relationship, Hercule - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rainette_verte/pseuds/La_Rainette_verte
Summary: Fanart of a crossover between Good Omens and Hercule





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (If someone is interrested by making a fanfiction of it I would be glad to help make the fanart)  
If you like my work you can follow me :  
Instagram : la_rainette_  
Tumblr : https://la-rainette-verte.tumblr.com/  
And deviantart : https://www.deviantart.com/larainettee

(Other drawings in this Universe will coming)


	2. Chapter 2

YES ANOTHER ONE ! -What am I doing with my life ?- 


End file.
